


100 words to make a point

by loveinadoorway



Series: Want an axe to break the ice [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words to make a point

He tasted blood. GOOD.  
Served that bastard right, now he'd gone and got drunk, had done something stupid and … and… and.. and there was something he had wanted to say, but couldn’t.

He tried to get to his feet, holding on to the filthy brick wall.

His knuckles were bruised and bloody. GOOD.

Finally, words started to form and pushed against the back of his throat until he didn’t know if the needed to throw up or shout.

“YOU’RE A BLOODY BASTARD, SHERLOCK HOLMES!”

“I know, Greg,” whispered a voice in his ear as a hand lightly squeezed his shoulder.


End file.
